


What Lies Beyond

by Naemae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beyond the Walls, F/F, F/M, Mastermind Armin Arlert, Sequel, Titan Shifters, duck duck duck, just wait and ducking see, lots of ducks, mwahahaha, titan territory, yes i meant ducking, you dont ducking understand :(, you will understand one day, yui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemae/pseuds/Naemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Brother'.<br/>Armin and Mikasa left the safety of the walls behind, and instead of finding the last hope for humanity, they discovered something just as tragic as what they left behind.</p><p>DISCONTINUED (sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beyond

It had been following them for hours.

Armin and Mikasa had been running for what seemed like hours now. The sky had shifted into an orchid's shade as the clouds hummed across the world above quietly. It was going to be a long night, they knew, as those they had been chasing after never relented in their efforts of escape. They headed further east into Maria, to the point of which Armin suspected it was the final wall that they hoped to reach, further away from the authority of humanity.

But the further they traveled, the more likely the chance of colliding with a titan.

And so they did.

It was an abnormal however...

It didn't attack, nor made no move to interfere. It followed them, and kept it's distance to their left side, making sure to keep up.

It's eyes were different from the vague hints of intellectual inferiority that most titans possessed. They were intent, focused, and far too curious for comfort.

"It's still- following us," spoke Armin between breaths.

Mikasa glanced over briefly, and panted with the focus of control. "I'll keep note of it," she said simply, "it's not attacked us so far."

That was correct, and it was terrifying.

Armin suspected it to be a titan shifter, what else could it be? But then... Would that mean it sided with the shifters that they knew of? Surely not, as it should have attacked himself and Mikasa before now. Also, it scanned ahead to where Annie's captors ran with just as much curiosity, or so only Armin could tell.

In his head, he had already made several conclusions supported by the evidence presented to him. One; they were heading for the outer wall, as their direction suggested, including the knowledge that these people wanted out of the jurisdiction of humanity. Two; they were heading somewhere that they considered safe to some degree, otherwise why still run? Especially into titan territory. Three; Annie was alive. There would be no other explanation as to why they needed her body. She must be able to survive that fatal blow. Just as Bertholdt said, they could survive most things that normal people could not. And four; only one of them was a shifter. Only one shifter was revealed, and there were three people running ahead of them, one carried Annie. The lack of shifting suggested that they simply could not. But, if they could shift, and chose to run, that could suggest they are either over-specialized like the colossal titan and cannot move quickly enough in this flat terrain, or they may have a limitation to the abilities. Could that mean they have a certain amount of time in which they can shift? What could happen if they exceed that time? What if it has severe side effects physically or mentally? What if-

"Armin!"

A titan burst out from what appeared to be a barn, running and screaming on all fours towards Armin.

"Shit," he spat, and clenched his teeth. There was nowhere they could use their maneuver gear, no trees, no buildings, apart from the barn and farmhouse the titan just destroyed. "Careful, Mikasa!"

And just like that, everything changed.

Mikasa's eyes widened at the sight, and Armin's mouth gaped.

The titan which had been following them for all those hours was screaming in response. It's ten metre form bulged out, and it opened it's bushy grey maw in respite, changing the abnormals attention towards itself.

"Wh-what?" Armin frowned fearfully, staring up as the titan who he thought was saving them, reached down and took Armin into it's grasp and forced him towards it's still screaming mouth.

Before Mikasa could respond, the other titan from the barn pounced in attempt to bite Armin out of the hands of the ten metre class, but it's teeth only found the flesh of the titan's arm.

It dropped Armin as it's arm was bitten, giving up it's attention for the other titan.

Armin's body nearly slammed against the ground, before Mikasa caught him mid-air using her maneuver gear and the titans as leverage. They hit the ground several feet away, far softer was that landing that the previous drop.

"Are you alright, Armin?" Mikasa clutched his shoulders tightly, and looked at him with near tearful grey orbs. "Don't you dare leave me out here..."

Armin stared at her for just a moment, he raised his hand to her when he heard the two titans roaring at one another behind them. When they turned to look, it became clear. The two titans were fighting, much like two wild dogs would fight over a scrap of meat.

"We gotta go," Armin barely whispered.

"I know."

"But where's-" Armin eye flashed across the four horizons, almost blinded by the lack of light. The barn was south, he remembered, and tracked down the direction they were previously heading in. "That way, and quickly, while those two are distracted."

As they ran, the titans seemed to ignore them, more interested in tearing one another's throats out, or napes, if they were could be considered intelligent at all. It was truly remarkable how they hadn't came into contact with more titans. They may have just gathered nearer the walls, they were far enough away that their numbers were likely more dispersed, but... It was still uncanny.

There wasn't time for that, Armin had to keep his eyes on their mission. Locating and securing the shifters ahead. Thankfully, night had descended on the walls, and by some luck, those ahead were looking for shelter. It was still too far a distance to the next wall, and they surely were as tired as Armin and Mikasa were.

And it was getting colder by the minute.

After another hour of running, or what they assumed was an hour, they shared the similar sentiment of finding rest. They were strong, and they were motivated, but they weren't immortal. Hopefully, neither were their enemies.

"Armin, up ahead," Mikasa panted sharply, "it's-" she paused, and analysed the situation once more. "Be on your guard."

Armin attempted a nod, but the bobbing of his exhausted form relented against the motion. Ahead, he saw, was remote farmland, similar to the previous they had seen, but less crumbled. Before that, however, was the most interesting thing. A giant steaming mass. A recently slain titan.

"They were here," Mikasa spoke in a low tone as they approached the lifeless body.

"Fifteen metre, and over there, two seven metres..." Armin added, stopped at last to take a breath. "They must be inside... They must be tired..."

"Deep breaths, Armin," Mikasa followed her own advice quietly.

He barely made a smile in response. "... They may be in the basement, it's safer than the upper floors. If they aren't here, we'll spend the night in there. We're in no fit state to travel, let alone fight... And my maneuver gear... It broke, when the titan grabbed me..."

Dammit, another way he could be a burden. His strategies and planning had to be at perfection.

"Come on then," she said quietly, softly, and headed for the farmhouse.

Inside the house was far colder than expected. Almost all of the windows were broken, and cracked in the roof and walls were apparent. They cellar was absolutely the only option, safer, and likely warmer. The door to the basement was found relatively quickly. It was the only closed door inside the house.

After an equal nod between them, they opened the door and peered down the stairway. There was light. Small, as if a candle or two were lit, but it was there.

It was when they began the descent that they heard movement, and the light went out.

Mikasa extended her blades to the darkness, and stood before Armin.

Armin ground his teeth nervously, and decided to take action. "We don't mean any harm!" He called, "it's late, we're all tired, and there's no need wasting time fighting each other right now!"

"... Armin?"

It was a woman's voice, almost husky by the sounds of it. It was familiar, too familiar.

"Who else?" She called back.

Armin didn't answer that time though, only placed his hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Shit... Bring me that candle over!" She called back to someone hiding in the dark.

The light reappeared, as if they had hid it behind some furniture or something. And brought it closer.

It was Bertholdt who brought the candle over, and held it out for Ymir to see.

"Y- _Ymir_..." Armin breathed.


End file.
